


Árulás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [31]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Egy idióta vagy, Akira! - mondta Ruki gúnyosan, karba téve kezeit. - Kouyou sohasem csalna meg téged, mert kibaszottul szeret. Csak gyakoroltuk a fanservice-t, te féltékeny barom!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Árulás

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982269) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Újabb történet, amire nemrég bukkantam a fices mappámban.  
> Régi és nem túl jól sikerült fordítás.

\- Menj el! - Nem akarta többé látni őt. Ki akarta zárni a házából, az életéből, de Uruha nem hagyta. A gitáros az ajtó és az ajtófélfa közé tette a lábát, amikor Reita megpróbálta becsukni.

\- Csak hallgass végig, Reita! Kérlek! - mondta Uruha, már sokadjára azon az estén. - Meg tudom magyarázni.

Nem, nem tudta. Nem volt mit megmagyarázni. Reita csak azt akarta, hogy hagyja őt végre békén.

\- Francokat! Kopj végre le, Uruha! - morogta a basszusgitáros, miközben újabb kísérletet tett az ajtó becsapásra, de ezúttal sem járt sikerrel; Uruha nem tágított. - Hagyj végre békén, az isten szerelmére! Még ha térden állva könyörögnél, az sem változtatna semmin. Megcsaltál.

\- Nem, nem csaltalak meg - rázta kétségbeesetten a fejét Uruha. - Nem tettem ilyet! Akira, nézd, én…

\- Nem érdekel! - kiabálta Reita, és rálépett Uruha lábára. A gitáros felnyögött, de nem mozdult.

\- Gondolkodj ésszerűen, Rei! - könyörögte.

\- Ésszerűen? Ésszerű vagyok, Kouyou - tiltakozott a basszusgitáros. - Megcsaltál engem az énekesünkkel!

\- Nem csaltalak meg - sóhajtotta Uruha. - Csak gyakoroltuk a fanservice-t.

\- A fanservice-t, a francokat!, Kouyou. A francokat! - üvöltötte Reita a másik képébe, és valahogy sikerült kilöknie őt a lakásából. Még pont időben csapta be az ajtót, mielőtt elkezdtek volna folyni a könnyei. Térdre zuhant, a teste mgálíthatatlanul remegett, miközben kezébe temette arcát. Most mihez fog kezdeni? Tíz éve járt Uruhával, és most vége volt.

Másnap próbájuk volt, de Reita nem ment el rá. Bezárkózott a lakásába és kikapcsolta a mobilját. Nem akart senkivel sem találkozni. A menedzsere és Kai megpróbálta meglátogatni őt, és órákon át várták a lakása előtt, hogy kinyissa az ajtót, mielőtt feladták volna. Megegyeztek, adnak Reitának egy kis időt. Megértették, hogy a basszusgitárosnak most egyedül kell lennie néhány napig - kivéve Rukit.

\- Csak játssza az agyát - mondta a többieknek a próba után, karba téve a kezét maga előtt. Így a harmadik napon ő volt az, aki Reita ajtaján kopogtatott. A többiekkel ellentétben ő nem adta fel olyan könnyen. Volt pótkulcsa Reita lakásához, és nem félt használni. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és mielőtt a szőke férfi kirohanhatott volna a hálószobából, hogy megállítsa őt, már a nappaliban volt.

\- Mi a faszt akarsz? - morogta Reita a homlokát masszírozva. Megragdta Ruki kezét, mielőtt az alacsony énekes felkapcsolhatta volna a villanyt, nem akarta, hogy a másik lássa, milyen véreresek a szemei. Nem akarta, hogy lássa, mennyire tönkretette őt az Uruhával való kis csókcsatája.

\- Egy idióta vagy, Akira! - mondta Ruki gúnyosan, karba téve kezeit. - Kouyou sohasem csalna meg téged, mert kibaszottul szeret. Csak gyakoroltuk a fanservice-t, te féltékeny barom!

Tényleg egy barom lenne? Reita őszintén kételkedett ebben. Minden oka megvolt, hogy féltékeny legyen. Minden oka megvolt rá, hogy szakítson Uruhával.

\- Tűnj innen, Ruki, és hagyj békén! Amikor rátok nyitottam, Uruha éppen a nyakadat csókolgatta. Ezt elég nehéz lett volna félreérteni. Fogadni mernék, hogy ha később érkezem, akkor már az asztalon keféltetek volna - morogta.

\- Te idióta! - Ruki a szemét forgatta. - A tükör előtt gyakoroltunk, hogy lássuk, hogyan néz ki. Tudod, hogy biztos tetsszen a rajongóknak.

Reita nem hitt Rukinak. Képtelen volt rá. De már feladta a vitát, túlságosan is szerette Uruhát. Lehetetlen volt nem megbocsátania a férfinak. De, bár felhívta a gitárost, hogy jöjjön át hozzá, amint az énekes távozott, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat, még mindig képtelen volt hinni neki.

Attól kezdve folyton féltékeny volt. Valahányszor látta Rukit Uruha gitárját nyalogatni a színpadon, valahányszor a két férfi barátságos pillantást váltott a próbateremben, valahányszor megölelték egymást a backstage-ben, Reita elárulva érezte magát. Egy napon pedig már nem bírta tovább.

\- Nincs kedved feljönni hozzám? - kérdezte Rukitól egy este, egy hosszú és fárasztó próbát követően. - Van egy új videójátékom, egy horror RPG. Imádni fogod.

Ruki örült, hogy rendeződtek a dolgok kettejük között, így elfogadta a meghívást. Reita magában mosolygott; minden a tervei szerint haladt.

Hazavitte magával az alacsony énekest, és órákon át játszottak. Már éjfél is elmúlt, amikor Ruki úgy döntött, ideje hazamenni. Reita hívott neki egy taxit. Amikor elbúcsúztak egymástól, Ruki szélesen mosolygott rá.

\- Akkor holnap - mondta vidáman.

\- Jó éjszakát - mondta Reita, és Ruki meg mert volna esküdni, hogy egy pillanatra egy gonosz vigyort látott átsuhanni az arcán, de olyan gyorsan tűnt el, hogy nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy nem halucinált. Pislogva intett búcsút Reitának és lépett be a liftbe. Amikor kilépett a társasház ajtaján, két erős kar ragadta meg hátulról, egy kéz befogta a száját, egy másik pedig kést szegezett a torkának.

~.~

\- Nem tudom elhinni - nyögte Kai. Mind a négyen hitetlenkedve bámultak a rendőrre.

Ruki napok óta nem jelent meg a próbákon. Eltűnt, és ma reggelt holtan találták egy sikátorban. Elmetszették a torkát, és kitépték a hangszálait. A rendőrség szerint talán egy rajongó lehetett. Vagy talán egy másik zenész, aki irigyelte Ruki tehetségét.

\- Te láttad őt utoljára, igaz? - kérdezte Reitát a menedzserük. a szőke férfi lassan bólintott.

\- Az egyik videójátékommal játszottunk, aztán éjfél után elindult haza - magyarázta remegő hangon. - Hívtam neki egy taxit… Nem tudom, mi történt azután. El kellett volna kísérnem.

Uruha átkarolta a párját.

\- Nem a te hibád.

\- De ha ott lettem volna, talán… - kezdte, de Kai közbevágott.

\- Rei, semmit sem tudtál volna tenni. Talán csak megsebesítettek, vagy - ami még rosszabb -, megöltek volna téged is - mondta csitítóan.

Reita nehezen tudta visszatartani a mosolyt, ami fel akart kúszni az arcára. Nem is gyanakodtak rá. Végül is ki gondolná, hogy Reita képes lett volna megölni Rukit? Senki. Hiszen senki sem hinné, hogy a szőke férfi elég őrült lenne ahhoz, hogy tönkre tegye a karrierjét és végezzen az egyik legjobb barátjával. De tévedtek vele kapcsolatban. Bármire képes lett volna Uruháért, és Ruki megpróbálta őt elvenni tőle, szóval meg kellett halnia. Ez ilyen egyszerű.

Senki sem gyaníthatta, hogy Reita felbérelt egy hajléktalan bűnözőt, hogy ölje meg az énekesüket. Azt ígérte annak az embernek, hogy vesz neki egy lakást és elég pénzt adott neki, hogy tartsa a száját. Nem volt hülye, készpénzben fizetett, nem mondta meg a férfinak a nevét, és hamis igazolvánnyal vette meg számára az ingatlant. Minden könnyen ment, majdnem túl könnyen is.

Azon az éjszakán, amikor Uruhával szeretkeztek, Reita mosolygott. A gitáros arcán könnyek folytak végig, miközben remegve mozgatta csípőjét, és a basszusgitáros a hátát simogatta, így próbálva nyugtatni őt.

\- Annyira szeretlek - suttogta Uruha, mire Reita arcán szélesebbre húzódott a mosoly.

Tudta, hogy Uruha most már örökre csak az övé.


End file.
